Reverse
by under.that.sun
Summary: Ace came to visit his little brother two years after Marineford. Well there's a surprise waiting for him and that surprise wears a white fluffy hat and apparently is in a relationship with his brother... Yaoi - manxman, drabble.


**Prompt: The Strawhats and the Whitebeard pirates with Alive!Ace watching Luffy and Law interacting and going about their day with a flashback to when they found out about them.**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman.**

**Disclaimer: *pouts* still don't own One Piece!**

Luffy smirked as he looked down, when his target was just beneath him he jumped down on Law. The surgeon wobbled and fell on the ground. "Shishishi, Traffy you don't have any balance!"

"Well maybe that's because someone jumped on me from behind?"

Luffy scratched his cheek and laughed. "Maybe you're right!"

He stood up and extended his arm to a little blushed Trafalgar; I got to admit, the position they were just a moment ago was a little embarrassing – Luffy was sitting on top of Law who was lying on his stomach… He slightly taller man took the extended hand and stood up, Luffy didn't let go of that hand and started dragging Law to the kitchen. "It's snack time!"

The moment I hear word 'snack' I got out of my daze and followed my brother; I wonder what I will be able to eat now! It was such a good idea to visit my brother, I haven't seen him for two years – ever since he managed to save me at Marineford. Well I was busy myself, 'cause of the old man's death pirates started going crazy and we had to reclaim all of the islands we owned again. Sanji walked out of the kitchen with two huge plates. "I've got your snacks, oh my beautiful flowers! And the rest of you can come too!"

Sanji served the female crew members first and what left put on a barrel. "Now you can eat."

Luffy snatched the smaller plate away and dragged his lover to the figurehead, both of them sat on the Sunny's head and started eating. I stared at them with awe; my brother eats almost as if he had manners...! I heard a chuckle and turned to see the ship's archeologist. "Ever since Law came they always eat snacks like that." My gaze fell back on my brother. "Love can do interesting things, can't it?"

I nodded and finished up the sandwiches I had grabbed from the remaining plate. "It's a strange site to see…"

"They also always take the night shift…"

I felt my cheeks blush. "I do not want to know details of that!"

I ran to Usopp, he will tell me some awesome story and I will be able to forget the image that Robin's words drew. Unfortunately for me, my long nosed friend had gone to his workshop to make something amazing, so I was stuck on the deck alone with the 'sweet hearts'.

It was such a wonderful day that I had no wish of going inside. Apparently my brother was thinking the same 'cause he and Law were still sitting on Sunny's head. They were holding hands and gazing into the sea in front of them; damn, looking at them makes me jealous, in moments like these I wish I had someone to hold hands with…

I shook my head; wow, I really don't need such bothersome thoughts in my head… My eyes once again wandered to my brother; it was a huge surprise for me when I came here yesterday and he happily introduced the captain of 'Heart' pirates as his lover.

For the rest of the day we caught up, so I didn't see them being sweet as they are now… It isn't like I never considered that Luffy will fall in love, I only thought it would be someone serious. Well Law is serious there's no mistake in that, I thought that 'someone serious' would be one of his crew members, someone who's constantly there when needed, like Nami or Zoro.

Though with my brother he's the one saving everyone… Well Law did save him, maybe that's why he fell in love?

Luffy suddenly jumped up and ran off to somewhere only to come back moment latter carrying three fishing rods. "Let's go fishing! Maybe Sanji will roast some fish on the grill if we catch a lot…"

So we sat on the railing, took the rods and started fishing, Luffy sat in middle, I on his left and Trafalgar on his right. My brother started telling us about some crazy story Usopp once told him and I noticed trace of jealousy in his lover's face. I smirked; so he's jealous 'cause my brother is talking about others? Suddenly Luffy stopped talking and put a peck on Law's lips, the taller man blushed and my brother just grinned.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing; seriously? These two together seem so natural, there's no awkwardness in their relationship and they completely trust each other… I stopped laughing and smiled for them gently, I stood up. "Go get Doflamingo."

I winked and jumped off the railing, my little boat was docked just below after all… I waved to them and started my boat by getting myself on fire. "See you soon!"

**A.N. I bet some of you who are used to me babbling at the beginning of the story got surprised that I didn't right? Well there's a reason for that!**

**The real prompt: The Strawhats and the Whitebeard pirates with Alive!Ace watching Seme!Luffy and Uke!Law interacting and going about their day with a flashback to when they found out about them. **

**Well it's only Ace and there's no flashback, but the point is the same…**

**Some of you probably are like 'I knew there was something off!' and some of you are 'What? Where?' and some of you already turned this off 'cause you don't like Seme!Luffy. But that was the prompt, I wrote it as that… I'm bad at writing roles reversed so it turned out like this… But there are hints of this being reversed, tiny and almost invisible, but this is still LuffyxLaw…**

**P.S. Don't worry, I don't think I will do this again anytime soon…**


End file.
